This invention relates generally to portable packs that include a cooling compartment. In particular it relates to a kind of portable pack that can be used in a number of outdoor activities, such as, for example, while golfing.
People enjoying outdoor activities often desire refreshment. In the summer the usual desire is for something cool to drink. In the spring or fall a warm beverage or snack may be preferred. It may be that those persons wishing refreshment are a considerable distance from the nearest tea shop or refreshment stand. They may have hiked some distance, or, in the case of golf, have reached a point far out on the course. In such circumstances it is convenient to be able to take a supply of cooled or heated refreshments along, for use as desired.
Another related problem, particularly when golfing as a visitor, is that secure locker facilities may not be available. It is often uncomfortable to golf with a wallet or set of keys contained in one or another pants pocket. A golfer may wish to keep his or her valuables, such as a wallet and car keys, close at hand during a round of golf, in a container that is within the golfer""s view. In recent times the growing popularity of cellular telephones has made it possible for golfers, hikers, cross country skiers, picnickers or others, to remain in touch with their business colleagues while enjoying their outdoor activities, often so smoothly that others may be scarcely aware that they are not at the office. A cellular telephone is another object that is uncomfortable to carry when golfing or skiing, for example. Cellular telephones are easily stolen and highly marketable. For both convenience of use and discouragement of theft they should be kept relatively close to the user. At the same time, the ability to carry, for example, extra golf balls, chocolate bars, or gum, and to carry a score card or map in a visible position, with enhanced accessibility are further common needs.
It may be uncomfortable, or cumbersome to having a multiplicity of objects to carry. A number of items may fit within a golf bag, along with various clubs, but the golf bag may not be sufficiently large to carry some items, and some items may risk damage if placed in the golf bag itself. Also, a golf bag is not generally a convenient place to have a cooling medium, such as ice cubes. Further, the prospect of spilling lemonade, carbonated drinks, or beer, however much by accident, inside either the golf bag amongst the woods and irons, or in a pocket of the golf bag, is not one that would be greeted with enthusiasm by many golfers. A segregated auxiliary carrying case that is separately washable, that is mountable to the golf bag, and that can be carried with it is preferable. It would be even more advantageous to have a pack that can be mounted with the golf bag when the bag is carried on a wheeled carriage or in a golf cart. In this way a golfer""s hands are not further encumbered.
In a first aspect of the invention there is a pack. It has an insulated compartment, an auxiliary compartment mounted next to the insulated compartment and a mount for attaching the pack to another object. The auxiliary compartment has a receptacle of a size for receiving a telephone handset, another receptacle of a size for receiving a wallet, and a closure securable in a closed position to conceal the contents of the receptacles.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pack has a breadth corresponding to the thickness of a golf bag. In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pack has a second mount for inhibiting swaying of the pack relative to the other object. In a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pack includes a see-through pocket mounted externally to the auxiliary compartment. The see-through pocket is of a size to receive a golf ball.
In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pack has a leading panel for placement adjacent to the golf bag, a pair of side regions, a trailing region, a bottom and a top. A see-through pocket is mounted to one of the side regions. The see-through pocket has an access lip that has a leading portion and a trailing portion. The leading portion has a greater altitudinal dimension relative to the pocket than the trailing portion.
In a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pack has a lid. The lid has a handle. The handle has a reinforced attachment to the lid, whereby, when closed, the pack can be carried by the handle.
In a still further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the insulated compartment has a substantially impermeable liner; and the liner can be inverted to facilitate washing. In yet another additional feature, the insulating compartment has a thermal transfer medium holder, and that holder is vented.
In still another further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the auxiliary compartment includes a key holder. In a still further feature of that additional feature, the key holder includes a lanyard secured within said auxiliary compartment.
In another aspect of the invention there is an insulated pack. It has an insulated compartment. It has a first mount, for carrying the weight of the pack. The first mount is located on an upper region of the pack and is for attaching the pack to another object. The pack also has a second mount located on a lower region of the pack for attaching to the other object at a different location than the first mount.
In an additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the pack is reinforced at the location at which the first mount is attached to it. In another additional feature of the invention, the pack is reinforced at the location at which the second mount is attached to it. In a further additional feature, the first mount is a quick release hanging mount and the second mount is a cinch strap.
In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pack further comprises a soft shell wall having a leading portion, a trailing portion, a pair of side portions, and a bottom portion. The soft shell wall has an opening in the upper region. The opening has a rim. The pack has a lid for closing the opening, and an upper girth reinforcement for reinforcing the rim. It also has a lower girth reinforcement for reinforcing the lower region. In a further additional feature, the lid has a carrying handle, is moveable to a closed position, and has a securable closure whereby, when closed, the pack can be carried by the handle. In a yet further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the soft shell wall is an insulating wall and forms the boundary of the insulated compartment. The auxiliary compartment is mounted externally of the soft shell wall.
In a yet further again additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pack includes a see through pocket located externally on the soft shell wall and has an access opening that is tapered from a tall leading portion to a short trailing portion. In again another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the soft shell wall is an insulating wall bounding the insulated compartment. The insulated compartment has a substantially impermeable liner mounted to the rim. The liner can be inverted to facilitate washing.
In another aspect of the invention there is a pack for mounting to a golf bag. It has an insulated compartment and an auxiliary compartment having a closure for concealing the contents thereof. It also has a first mount for carrying the vertical load of the pack located on an upper region of the pack for attaching the pack to the golf bag. There is a second mount located on a lower region of the pack for attaching to the golf bag at a different location than the first mount.
In another aspect of the invention there is an insulated pack. It has a flexible, soft shell wall structure having a flexible insulated layer, and having a bottom portion, a top portion, and a sidewall member. The sidewall member has a leading portion, a trailing portion and left and right hand side portions. The leading, trailing and left and right hand side portions extend between the top and bottom portions. The portions of the soft shell wall structure co-operate to define therewithin an insulated compartment.
The top portion includes a lid that is moveable from a closed position to an open position to give access to the insulated compartment. The sidewall member has a height and a breadth. The height is greater than the breadth, and the trailing portion is arcuate when viewed from above. A liner is mounted within the compartment to receive objects introduced when the lid is in the open position. The liner is moveable to an inverted position to facilitate washing thereof.
A lifting member is attached to the sidewall member. A secondary wall structure is mounted to the trailing portion of the sidewall member. The secondary wall structure stands outwardly of the trailing portion of the sidewall member and defines an auxiliary compartment therewithin. The secondary wall structure has an auxiliary compartment closure member operable to give access to the auxiliary compartment.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pack further comprises an external peripheral reinforcing band extending about the sidewall member adjacent to the upper margin. In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pack further comprises an external peripheral reinforcing band that extends about the sidewall member adjacent to the bottom portion of the flexible soft shell wall structure. In a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the lid has a hingedly mounted edge and the closure member is a tracked fastener mounted peripherally to the lid opposite to the hingedly mounted edge.
In a still further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the lid is moveable to the closed position relative to the insulated compartment. The lid has an inside surface facing the insulated compartment when the top portion is in the closed position and has a peripheral bead formed thereabout. The bead extends downwardly relative to the inside surface of the top when the top portion is in the closed position. The sidewall member has an upwardly extending peripheral bead formed thereabout. The upwardly extending bead stands in opposition to the downwardly extending bead of the lid when the lid is in the closed position.
In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the leading portion has an upper region proximate to the top portion and a lower region proximate to the bottom portion of the flexible soft shell wall structure. The upper region of the leading portion has a lateral reinforcing band mounted thereto. The lateral reinforcing band extends between the left and right hand side portions of the sidewall member.
In yet another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the lifting member is attached to the upper region of the leading portion at an attachment location. The attachment location is reinforced by the lateral reinforcing band. In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the leading portion has an upper region proximate to the top portion and a lower region proximate to the bottom portion of the flexible soft shell wall structure. The lower region of the leading portion has a lateral reinforcing band mounted thereto that extends between the left and right hand side portions of the side wall member.
In a still further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the leading portion has an upper region proximate to the top portion and a lower region proximate to the bottom portion of the flexible soft shell wall structure. The upper region of the leading portion has an upper lateral reinforcing band extending between the left and right hand side portions of the sidewall members. The lower region of the leading portion has a lower lateral reinforcing band extending between the left and right hand side portions of the sidewall member. In yet another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the side pocket has a leading edge, a trailing edge and an access lip extending therebetween. The trailing edge is shorter than the leading edge.
In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the auxiliary compartment has a left side wall and a right side wall. The left and right side walls extend away from the trailing portion of the sidewall member. An auxiliary compartment trailing wall extends between the left and right hand side walls. The trailing wall portion has an upper region and a lower region. The upper region of the trailing wall has an upwardly extending flap. The flap has a detachable margin moveable to an open position to give access to the auxiliary compartment. The flap has an upper margin, a left hand side margin, and a right hand side margin forming an inverted U-shaped boundary along which the auxiliary compartment closure member is mounted.
In another aspect of the invention, there is a cooler. It has a top, a bottom, and an insulated sidewall extending between the top and the bottom to define an insulated compartment therewithin. The sidewall has a height and a breadth. The height is greater than the breadth. The sidewall has a first portion and a second portion. The second portion is arcuate. The first and second portions of the sidewall are connected in a manner such that the sidewall has a D-shaped cross-section. The top is attached to the first portion of the sidewall. The top is attached to the second portion of the sidewall by a releasable fastener. The releasable fastener is operable to permit the top to move to an open position relative to the insulated compartment.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, there is a secondary wall structure mounted to the arcuate portion of the sidewall. The secondary wall structure defines an auxiliary compartment therewithin. The secondary wall structure has first and second side portions extending vertically along, and standing outwardly of, the arcuate portion of the sidewall. The secondary wall structure has an intermediate wall extending between the first and second side portions of the secondary wall structure. The intermediate wall has a lower portion and an upper portion. The upper portion has a flap. The flap is releasable along margins thereof to give access to the auxiliary compartment. In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the lower portion of the intermediate wall of the secondary wall structure has a first region attached to the arcuate portion of the sidewall and extending away therefrom. A second region extends upwardly from the first region toward the flap.
In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the cooler further comprises a liner mounted inwardly of the sidewall. The liner has a peripheral margin defining an opening thereof. The peripheral margin of the liner is mounted to the sidewall. The liner is positionable within the sidewall to contain objects introduced through the opening. The liner is moveable to an inverted position, and, in the inverted position, the peripheral margin of the liner remains attached to the sidewall and the liner extends outside the insulated compartment to facilitate washing thereof.
In yet another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, The top is moveable to a closed position relative to the insulated compartment. The top has an internal surface facing the insulated compartment when the top is in the closed position and has a peripheral bead formed thereabout. The bead extends downwardly relative to the inside surface of the top when the top is in the closed position. The sidewall has an upper margin adjacent to the top. The upper margin has a peripheral bead formed thereabout. The bead stands in opposition to the downwardly extending bead of the top when the top is in the closed position.
In still another aspect of the invention, there is a cooler comprising a bottom, and a flexible insulated sidewall extending upwardly of the bottom to define an insulated compartment therewithin. The sidewall has an upper margin distant from the bottom. The bottom has, in plan view, a D-shaped periphery. The sidewall has a lower margin mated to the D-shaped periphery of the bottom. The upper margin has a first portion, and a second portion opposed to the first portion, the second portion being arcuate. The sidewall has a height and a breadth, the height being greater than the breadth. A top is attached to the first portion of the upper margin. The top is moveable to an open position to permit objects to be placed in the insulated compartment.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the cooler further comprises a liner mounted to the sidewall. The liner can be positioned within the insulated compartment. The liner is impermeable to liquids and is moveable to an inverted position. In said inverted position, a portion of said liner extends outside the compartment to facilitate washing of the liner.
In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the top of the cooler is moveable to a closed position relative to said insulated compartment. The top has an inside surface facing said insulated compartment when the top is in the closed position, and has a peripheral bead formed thereabout. The bead extends downwardly relative to the inside surface of the top when the top is in the closed position. The upper margin of the sidewall has an upwardly extending peripheral bead formed thereabout. The upwardly extending bead stands in opposition to the downwardly extending bead of the top when said top is in said closed position.